EXO DRABBLES SERIES
by tmarionlie
Summary: Drabble-drabble pendek All EXO Official Couple yang digabungkan dalam satu di tiap Chapternya. [OT 12] [HunHan-Kaisoo-Chanbaek-KrisTao-SuLay-ChenMin] [FLUFF ROMANCE] [Chap 2]
1. Chapter 1

**EXO DRABBLES SERIES**

**.**

**.**

**WINTER**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : All Exo Official Couple**

**Genre : Fluff Romance**

**Length : Drabble**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Exo Drabbles Series Chapter 1 : Winter-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~The Princess ( HunHan )~**~**

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Pelankan sedikit langkahmu itu! Aku tak mau tertinggal olehmu! Aishhh!"

Sehun membuang nafas jengah. Lagi-lagi si Princess Lulu ini mengomel.

"Aku tak perduli! Siapa suruh kau mengikutiku terus!" jawab Sehun cuek.

"Aku mengikutimu karena aku menyukaimu Oh Sehun"

"Oh, hentikan _Princess_….aku sudah bosan mendengarnya…"

"Oh Sehun, aku serius….aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Pokoknya aku tak akan menyerah sampai kau mau jadi kekasihku!"

"Masa bodoh"

"Akh! Sehun…aku jatuh…"

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan.

_~Abaikan saja Sehun…pasti dia berbohong lagi~_ pikir Sehun.

Sehun tak mau tertipu lagi. Si _Princess_ ini sudah terlalu sering membohonginya, mencari-cari perhatiannya. Sehun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya, menapakkan kakinya di jalan yang penuh salju itu.

"Sehun, sakit….kakiku terkilir…."

"Jangan membohongiku Lu…" kata Sehun bosan.

"Aku tidak berbohong! Ini sakit sungguhan, hiks…"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap si _Princess_ yang berada beberapa meter dibawahnya itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar terkilir?" kata Sehun, mulai khawatir.

Luhan mengangguk imut. Pipinya sudah basah karena menangis.

Sehun masih ragu, takut dibohongi lagi oleh Luhan. Tapi jika melihat wajah Luhan saat ini….

"Hhhh…" Sehun mendesah malas, lalu turun lagi, menghampiri Luhan yang terduduk di atas tumpukan salju.

Sehun berjongkok dihadapan Luhan, lalu membuka sepatu _boot_ mahal yang digunakan Luhan, memeriksa kaki pria cantik itu. Sehun menekuk-nekuk kaki Luhan, membuat Luhan meringis kesakitan. Baiklah, kali ini Luhan jujur.

"Makanya tak usah ikut…lagipula kenapa saat mendaki gunung kau mengenakan pakaian seperti ini? Apa kau mau ikut _fashion_ _show_ dipuncak gunung?" omel Sehun.

"Aku sudah sakit, masih dimarahi lagi…kau sangat jahat…" protes Luhan.

Sehun ingin tertawa.

"Baiklah Tuan Puteri, aku akan menggendongmu" kata Sehun, lalu memeluk Luhan dan menggendongnya.

Sehun berhenti saat melihat sebuah gubuk kecil dilereng gunung bersalju itu. Tak ada penghuninya…mungkin gubuk ini memang tempat untuk persinggahan saja. Sehun menurunkan tubuh Luhan diatas matras tipis yang ada digubuk itu, lalu mulai memijat kaki Luhan dengan lembut.

"Lain kali jangan mengikutiku kemana-mana, apalagi tempat berbahaya seperti ini…"

"Jangan meremehkanku…aku ini _namja_…lagipula aku mengikutimu karena-"

"Yayaya, aku tau…tapi tidak boleh ikut jika aku pergi ketempat seperti ini, kau mengerti?"

"Tapi-"

"Untung kakimu hanya terkilir. Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh kejurang dan aku tak bisa menolongmu?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. Sehun juga sama.

"Aku tak ingin kau terluka _Princess_…" kata Sehun lembut, lalu melemparkan senyumannya untuk Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Apa itu artinya kau-"

"Ya…" potong Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum makin lebar.

"Jangan tersenyum selebar itu. Apa kau mau ikut _casting_ iklan pasta gigi?"

"Ck, lidahmu tajam sekali sih, dasar tak romantis" protes Luhan.

Sehun tertawa.

"Kau ingin aku bersikap romantis?"

Luhan mengangguk imut.

Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya, lalu menangkup pipi Luhan dan mengecup bibir Luhan sekali.

"_I love you…"_ kata Sehun.

Luhan mengerjap lucu, membuat Sehun terpaksa menciumnya lagi.

"_I love you_ _Lulu_…"

.

.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan, membuat senyuman Luhan semakin lebar saja.

"Horeeeee…._I love you too_ Sehunnie…" teriak Luhan kesenangan.

"Jangan melompat, nanti kau jatuh sayang…"

Luhan pura-pura tuli, dia sangat senang. Awalnya Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pria mungil itu, tapi sekejap kemudia dia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Senyumannya pun mendadak lenyap seketika.

"Luhan, apa kau sedang membohongiku lagi? Kau tak terkilir kan?" kata Sehun.

Luhan berhenti berteriak dan tubuhnya langsung membeku. Dikerjapkannya matanya beberapa kali sambil menatap Sehun, kemudian dia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dengan gaya dramatis.

"Aduh, sakiiitttttt" katanya sambil mewek, tapi Sehun malah mengomel tanpa suara kearahnya, membuat Luhan langsung menunduk takut sambil memajukan bibir dan memainkan jarinya sendiri.

"Dasar…aku tertipu lagi…" keluah Sehun, tapi kemudian pria pucat itu tertawa. Meskipun Luhan sempat menatap bingung dan heran pada perubahan _mood_ pria tampan dihadapannya, tapi Luhan ikut-ikutan tertawa juga setelahnya.

Cinta itu aneh. Bahkan seorang _Princess_ kaya seperti Luhan pun bisa jatuh cinta pada pria sesederhana Sehun, bahkan rela bertingkah konyol didepan pria pucat bernama Sehun itu…ckckck…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~ The Model ( KaiSoo )~**~**

**.**

**.**

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya hati-hati. Bulan Januari begini hujan salju sedang gencar-gencarnya turun, membuat jalanan kota menjadi penuh oleh gumpalan-gumpalan kapas padat itu dimana-mana. Jongin mulai memasuki sebuah hutan kecil diseberang taman bermain anak-anak _Kindergarten_ yang tadi dilewatinya. Kepalanya celingukan kesana-sini, mencari-cari objek yang bagus untuk difoto.

Jongin mengangkat kamera DLSR miliknya. Dihadapannya terdapat sebuah pohon tak berdaun, yang kini hanya berhiaskan butiran-butiran salju ditiap ranting-rantingnya yang gundul. Bias cahaya matahari sehabis salju berhenti tadi, terlihat seperti bintang-bintang bersusun membentuk garis horizontal dimatanya. Belum lagi pelangi dilangit, terlihat jelas, melengkung indah dibalik pohon gundul itu. Benar-benar objek yang sempurna.

.

.

Jepret

.

.

Jepret

.

.

Jepret

.

.

Beberapa _shoot_ sudah dilakukan oleh Jongin, dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Kini Jongin menurunkan kameranya yang sejak tadi mengarah ke langit, hendak mencari objek indah lainnya. Tapi lensa kameranya malah menangkap sesosok pria mungil berkulit sebening porselen yang sedang merentangkan tangan sambil memejamkan matanya, tepat dibawah pohon gundul tadi.

Jongin mengarahkan lensa kameranya, menyorot tajam kearah pria mungil itu, lalu memperbesar objek itu beberapa kali. Kini matanya menatap takjub kearah kameranya sendiri, memandangi objek indah itu. Oh, bahkan ini lebih indah dari bias cahaya matahari dan pelangi tadi.

Pria mungil itu tersenyum, menampilkan _heart_ _lips_ miliknya yang melengkung indah. Matanya terpejam sejak tadi, menikmati udarakah? Atau matahari? Ah, Jongin tak tau…

Jongin sangat penasaran, jadi dia mulai melangkah mendekati pria manis itu.

Jarak sudah semakin dekat, dan detak jantung Jongin mulai tak karuan.

Pria manis itu masih betah pada posisinya, masih memejamkan matanya. Jongin mulai mengangkat kameranya lagi.

.

.

Jepret

.

.

Jepret

.

.

Jepret

.

.

Jongin berhenti mengambil gambar pria manis itu. Kini Jongin membeku. Mata pria manis itu terbuka, membuat Jongin terpana pada mata bulat dengan bola mata jernih yang kini sedang menatap bingung kearahnya.

Ya Tuhan…ambil saja nyawa Jongin sekarang, karena Jongin mulai merasa jantungnya hendak meledak saat ini.

Jongin menurunkan kameranya, dan menatap mata bulat itu secara langsung.

.

.

Deg

.

.

Deg

.

.

Deg

.

.

"Kau siapa?"

Jongin terkesiap.

_~Astaga…suaranya sangat indah…~_

"Namaku….Kim Jongin…" kata Jongin memperkenalkan diri.

Pria itu tesenyum, dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Hai Jongin…aku Do Kyungsoo…"

Jongin menyambut tangan itu, dan sangat takjub saat merasakan kulit Kyungsoo yang sehalus kulit bayi.

"Aku fotografer…" kata Jongin lagi, masih enggan melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ya….pofesimu terlihat jelas…aku sudah menebaknya sejak tadi"

"…."

"Jongin?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau akan terus memegang tanganku?"

Jongin terkesiap, lalu melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, maaf…"

"Tak apa-apa"

"Bolehkah aku mengambil fotomu lagi?" pinta Jongin, tak tau malu.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Ya…tentu saja…"

"Terima kasih"

"Ya"

.

.

Jepret

.

.

Jepret

.

.

Jepret

.

.

Jongin menatap hasil kameranya dengan sangat puas.

Eh, puas? Sebenarnya belum.

"Err…Kyungsoo…"

"Heumm?"

"Bolehkah aku juga ikut berfoto?"

"Oh, aku akan melakukannya untukmu…" kata Kyungsoo, dan hendak mengambil kamera Jongin, tapi…

"Bukan…maksudku kita berfoto berdua…maukan?" pinta Jongin lagi, masih tak tau malu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis.

"Baiklah…"

Jongin berteriak kegirangan…ehem,hanya di dalam hati. Kini dia mendekat, merapat pada Kyungsoo, lalu mulai mengambil foto.

.

.

Jepret

.

.

Jepret

.

.

Jepret

.

.

"Sudah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Err….karena aku tak tau kapan kita bertemu lagi…jadi…bolehkan aku mengambil satu foto lagi?" pinta Jongin.

"Hmmm….ya, baiklah…." kata Kyungsoo.

Kini Kyungsoo yang merapat pada Jongin.

.

.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat saat Jongin memanggilnya, dan…

Jepret !

Blitz kamera itu menembak tepat pada saat bibir Jongin menyambar _heart_ _shaped_ _lips _milik model dadakannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~ Winter Birthday ( Chanbaek ) ~**~**

**.**

**.**

"Yeollie, lihatlah….salju turun lagi!" pekik Baekhyun senang.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun kini sudah condong, sedikit membungkuk keluar jendela, mencoba menangkap butiran-butiran salju yang turun. Hampir saja tubuhnya terjatuh jika Chanyeol tidak cepat menahan pinggang rampingnya.

"Astaga, hati-hati sayang…" kata Chanyeol mengingatkan.

Baekhyun memegangi dadanya sendiri, jantungnya terasa mau copot saat ini.

"Ya ampun Yeol…kalau tadi aku jatuh, maka aku akan mati saat hari ulangtahunku sendiri, mengerikan…" kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun, sangat aneh. Pria mungil itu sudah mengklaim hari dimana salju turun adalah merupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Jika salju turun setiap hari sepanjang bulan Desember sampai Februari, maka setiap hari selama bulan itulah ulang tahunnya. Dia mengatakan hal seperti itu hanya karena dia tak bisa mengingat kapan dia dilahirkan.

Chanyeol memang menemukan pria mungil ini dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan, dan ingatannya hilang seluruhnya dari memori otaknya. Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa mengingat namanya sendiri saat itu, hingga Chanyeol memberikan nama 'Baekhyun' untuknya.

Untunglah dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol saat itu. Hubungan keduanya yang awalnya aneh, perlahan mulai membaik dan berlanjut terus sampai ketahap mesra.

"Kau tidak berdoa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku bingung harus meminta apa lagi? semua sudah penah kuminta karena setiap hari salju terus turun"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Ya…kadomu sudah menumpuk"

Baekhyun tertawa juga.

"Aku akan tetap berdoa" kata Baekhyun, lalu memejamkan matanya dan mulai berdoa.

Beberapa detik saja, Baekhyun sudah membuka matanya kembali.

"Apa yang kau minta?"

"Aku berdoa agar Park Chanyeol selalu berada disisiku, selalu mencintaiku, selamanya…"

Chanyeol terdiam. Hatinya terasa perih.

"Baek, kita sudah membicarakan hal ini…" bujuk Chanyeol.

Air muka Baekhyun langsung berubah.

"Jadi kau tetap akan pergi? Kau tetap akan meninggalkanku sendirian lagi? Hiks…"

Chanyeol tercekat. Ini bukan keinginannya, tapi orangtuanya yang berada di Kanada sudah menyuruhnya pulang. Chanyeol hanya guru magang di Korea, dan Chanyeol meninggalkan tunangannya disana, seorang gadis bernama Park Hyejin.

Baekhyun tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dan hanya diam terus sampai tubuh mungilnya hilang dibalik pintu kamar.

Pikiran Chanyeol berkecamuk. Kini pria tinggi itu menyusul kedalam, lalu ikut berbaring disamping kekasihnya yang sedang terluka.

"Sayang….maafkan aku…"

"…."

"Baekkie, aku mencintaimu…."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi….aku tak memliki siapapun lagi jika kau pergi Yeol…"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang basah itu dengan jari-jarinya.

"Ssstt…jangan menangis…."

"Hiks…"

"Baiklah….aku janji aku tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu…."

Isakan Baekhyun terhenti.

"Serius? Kau tak membohongiku kan?"

"Ya, aku serius…"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mencintaimu…" kata Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku juga sayang…"

.

.

_Diam_

.

.

_Tatap_

.

.

_Kiss_…

.

.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir kekasihnya berkali-kali, menekan dalam dan melumat lembut bibir tipis menggoda itu. Jantungnya meletup-letup bahagia. Yah…mungkin Chanyeol memilih untuk melupakan keluarganya saja kini. Chanyeol tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyunnya. Kehilangan sesuatu itu sangat menyakitkan. Baekhyun sudah kehilangan banyak, keluarga, dirinya, ingatannya, dan Chanyeol tak ingin Baekhyun merasa kehilangan lagi karena kepergiannya.

"_Happy_ _birthday_ _Baby_…_I_ _love_ _you_…" bisik Chanyeol mesra.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, malah menarik tengkuk Chanyeol lagi, kembali mempertemukan bibir keduanya.

"Aku ingin kadoku Yeol…." Kata Baekhyun dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau…"

"_Are_ _you_ _sure_?"

"Ya…"

"Baiklah….nikmati kadomu ini sayang…"

"Ngghhhh…"

Baekhyun mendongak, memejamkan mata dan menjambak lembut rambut kekasihnya saat pria yang ada diatasnya itu mulai mencumbui tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~ Snow Ball ( KrisTao )~**~**

**.**

**.**

"Hey…tangkap ini!"

Tao menangkap bola salju itu secara refleks saat pria blasteran berambut pirang itu melemparkannya kearah Tao.

"Ada sesuatu didalamnya, bukalah…" kata si pirang itu lagi.

Tao hanya diam, tapi mengikuti pria pirang itu, membuka bola salju itu.

Sebuah kertas yang sudah basah.

"Bacalah…" kata pria pirang itu lagi.

Tao membuka kertasnya, lalu membaca isinya.

_**Hai, namaku Kris…namamu?**_

Tao meremas-remas kertas itu, lalu melemparnya asal keatas tanah yang tertutup salju seluruhnya.

"Dasar iseng" umpat Tao, lalu kembali asyik dengan sketsa di tangannya lagi.

Tapi, sebuah bola salju lainnya jatuh tepat dipangkuannya. Tao berdecak dan menatap kesal pada pria pirang itu.

"Buka lagi" kata si pirang itu.

Dengan kesal, Tao pun membukanya lagi.

_**Namamu Tao kan? Salam kenal…**_

Tao melempakan _deathglare _miliknya ke arah pria berambut pirang itu.

"Jika sudah tau kenapa masih bertanya!" kata Tao jengkel.

Tao mendengus, lalu mencoba fokus lagi pada sketsa yang sedang dibuatnya. Tapi lagi-lagi…

.

.

Pluk!

.

.

Satu gumpalan salju mendarat diatas kursi, tepat disamping paha kanannya. Tao pura-pura buta saat ini.

"Hey"

Dan Tao pura-pura tuli. Tao tak mau menanggapi anak aneh itu. Tao memang tak suka berteman.

Antisosial? Memang….

Tao fokus lagi pada pekerjaannya, tapi….

.

.

Pluk

.

.

Pluk

Pluk

.

.

Tubuhnya malah dihujani gumpalan-gumpalan salju yang tak berhenti dilemparkan kearahnya.

"Ihh, apa siihhhhhh!" teriak Tao jengkel.

"Buka" kata pria pirang itu.

Tao mengambil salah satu bola salju itu, meremasnya sampai hancur dan mengeluarkan kertas basah yang ada di dalamnya.

_**I love you…**_

Tao mengambil bola lainnya. Sama.

_**I love you**_

_**I love you**_

_**I love you**_

Tak terhitung berapa bola yang sudah dihancurkan Tao, dan isinya tetap sama.

_**I love you**_

Tao tersenyum kecil. Kini tangannya menuliskan sesuatu didalam kertas kecil, lalu Tao mengambil segenggam salju, memasukkan kertas itu kedalamnya, membuatnya menjadi bola salju juga, dan…

.

.

Syuuutttttt

.

.

Melemparnya kearah Kris.

Kris meremasnya dengan cepat, lalu membaca isinya.

_**Stupid!**_

Kris tertawa saat membaca isinya.

Kris membalas lagi, melemparkan bola saljunya kearah Tao. Dengan cepat Tao menangkapnya dan membaca isinya.

_**Yes, I am…**_

Tao menggeleng-geleng, lalu menoleh kearah Kris dan memutar dua jarinya disamping pelipisnya sendiri.

_~Are you Crazy?~_

Kris tertawa, lalu menyuruh Tao membaca kertas yang masih dipegangnya.

_**Yes, I am…**_

Tao tertegun, lalu membuang kertas itu sembarangan.

.

.

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk

.

.

"Astaga…." Keluh Tao.

Tao memunguti bola-bola salju yang baru dilemparkan Kris, menyusunnya berjajar di kursi, lalu memukulnya satu persatu. Tao memunguti kertas yang berada didalamnya. Lagi-lagi isinya semua sama.

_**Kiss me**_

_**Kiss me**_

_**Kiss me**_

_**Kiss me**_

Kris masih melemparkan bola-bola salju itu terus menerus, membuat Tao kesal.

"STOP!" teriak Tao.

Kini Tao sudah berjalan cepat kearah si pirang itu, lalu menarik kerah Kris dengan cepat.

_Kiss_…

"Jangan menggangguku lagi" kata Tao saat melepaskan ciumannya.

Kris tertawa.

"Dengan dua syarat….jadi kekasihku, dan cium aku lagi…" kata Kris.

Tao tertawa juga, lalu…

Chupp!

"Ya….terserah kau saja" kata Tao sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~ Husband and Husband? ( SuLay ) ~**~**

**.**

**.**

Salju pertama telah turun ditahun ini, putih…ringan….melayang-layang seperti kapas yang beterangan diudara. Dan tahun ini adalah tahun pertama Lay menjalaninya dengan pasangan hidupnya. Oh bukan, bukan istrinya, tapi suaminya.

_Suami?_

Lay masih memikirkan bagaimana sebutan yang pantas untuknya dan untuk pasangan hidupnya saat ini, ketika sebuh tangan melingkar erat diperutnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Lay tersenyum manis, lalu menggeleng.

"Tak ada…"

"Jangan bohong pada suamimu sayang…"

Lay tertawa, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Suho, _suaminya_. Mata itu bahkan belum sampai 3 detik saling bertatapan, namun Suho sudah meyatukan bibir mereka. Lay juga sama saja, kini malah sibuk mengelus-elus tengkuk suaminya itu sambil membalas serangan-serangan suaminya yang mulai memanas.

"Ngghhh…hentikan…" rengek Lay, sedikit manja.

Tangan Suho terangkat. Kini kelima jarinya yang kiri terpampang tepat didepan wajah Lay. Jari dimana Suho mengenakan cincin pernikahan mereka. Lay tersenyum sekali lagi, menampilkan _dimple_ menawan yang membuat Suho jatuh hati sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Lay mengerti isyarat itu, karena itu Lay juga mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan mulai menelusupkan jari-jari kanannya yang tersemat cincin pernikahan yang sama ke sela-sela jari milik suaminya itu. Jari-jari itu saling bertaut, mata mereka juga saling bertaut. Tak lama, karena Lay sudah kembali terjatuh kedalam pelukan Suho. Ah, Suho memang sangat suka memeluk orang, ck!

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Suho.

_Oh, kau juga sangat romantis Suho! Hhhh…_

"Aku juga…"

_Dan Lay adalah beo, ck!_

"Myeonnie….kau suamiku kan?"

"Hmm…jelas…"

"Lalu bagaimana kau memanggilku?"

"Huh?"

"Apa aku adalah istri? Atau suami juga?" Tanya Lay polos.

"Eungg…_well_…ye-yeah…agak sulit mendeskripsikannya…"

Lay tertawa.

"Mengapa begitu sulit?"

Kini Lay sudah mulai menggoda, menggigiti telinga Suho dengan gigitan halus ala bayi.

"Entahlah….tapi kenapa hal seperti ini harus kita bahas? Masalah suami-istri, atau suami-suami, aku tak begitu yakin….tapi kau _uke_-ku, itu jelas…mungkin kau boleh disamakan dengan istri, haha…"

Lay menarik mundur kepalanya, menatap Suho dalam-dalam.

"Lalu jika aku yang bertindak sebagai _seme_, apa kau adalah istriku?"

Suho berpikir sebentar, lalu tertawa. Sekarang tangan kanannya terangkat, menyentil kening Lay, hanya sentilan sayang, tak sakit sama sekali.

"Jangan berpikir untuk menjadi _seme_-ku karena itu adalah _never! _ Lalu…sebaiknya kita tak usah lagi membahas tentang istri-suami, suami-suami seperti ini lagi…obrolan ini membuatku pusing mendadak"

"Hmmpftt…ya…kau benar…" kata Lay setuju.

"Hhhh…_how_ _absurd_…baiklah…_stop_ _for_ _chittchatting_, lebih baik kita tidur…." Kata Suho.

Lay menyeringai usil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung dan kau membiarkanku menjadi _seme_-mu malam ini sayang?" rayu Lay.

"Ditolak!"

"Oh, ayolah…satu kali saja…"

"Tetap ditolak!"

"Hhh…yasudahlah…."

"Aku menolak perkara _seme_ yang kau minta, tapi aku tak menolak untuk bertarung sayang…"

Alis Suho sudah naik-turun, _handsome_ _forehead_ miliknya juga jadi ikut naik-turun…kekekekekkkk…

Tapi….

"Ditolak!" balas Lay.

"Tapi kan-"

"_Stop for chittchatting, and go to sleep now Mr. Kim!"_ titah Lay.

Suho memajukan bibirnya sepanjang yang dia bisa.

"Hhh….baiklah…." katanya lemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Memories ( ChenMin )~**~**

**.**

**.**

_Syuuuuut….Plukk!_

"_Aww"_

_Syuuuuttt…Plukk!_

_Syuuuuuttt….Plukk!_

"_Aduhh! Ishhhh…awas kau!"_

_Baru saja Xiumin ingin membalas Chen, si anak nakal tetangga sebelahnya yang sejak tadi menyerangnya terus dengan menggunakan gumpalan-gumpalan bola salju, tapi Eommanya keburu berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya. Xiumin menggerutu tak jelas sambil mengelus-elus tangannya yang tadi baru saja tertimpuk oleh gumpalan bola salju yang dilemparkan Chen. Bola salju itu memang terlihat sepele…tapi meskipun ringan dan lembut namun tetap masih terasa sakit jika gumpalan kapas padat itu menabrak tubuhmu dengan kuat._

"_Awas kau ya!" ancam Xiumin sebelum menghampiri Eommanya yang sudah menunggunya diambang pintu rumah._

_Sedangkan pria kecil lainnya yang diancam hanya menjulurkan lidahnya meremehkan…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xiumin tertawa kecil jika mengingat kenangan-kenangan lucu saat dia dan Chen masih bertetangga semasa kecil dulu, membuat pria yang berada disampingnya menatapnya aneh.

"Apa yang kau tetawakan? Apa ada yang lucu?"

Xiumin menatap pria itu sekilas, lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, aku teringat bagaimana tingkah konyolmu semasa kita kecil dulu…" jawab Xiumin.

Pria yang duduk disampingnya mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Apa aku pernah bertingkah konyol padamu?"

"Ishhh, bukan hanya pernah, tapi sering Chen!"

Chen tertawa.

"Oh ya? Contohnya?"

Xiumin berdiri, lalu menekan kuat gundukan salju yang berada dipijakannya dengan ujung sepatunya, mengumpulkan sedikit serpihan salju. Tubuhnya dia bungkukkan untuk memungut salju-salju itu, menekan-nekannya dengan kepalan tangan, lalu….

.

.

Plukkk!

.

.

Melemparkannya tepat kekepala Chen.

"Hey!" protes Chen, lalu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kini terasa seperti habis diguyur air es.

Xiumin tertawa.

"Kenapa kau protes? Saat kecil kau sangat sering menyerangku dengan bongkahan salju sepanjang musim dingin di bulan Desember sampai Februari!" kata Xiumin.

Chen berpikir sebentar, lalu tertawa geli ketika otaknya mengingatnya. Sekejap saja, bahkan Xiumin baru saja mengedip dua kali dan menarik nafas satu kali, tubuhnya sudah terjatuh diatas pangkuan Chen dengan posisi ala wanita.

"Kau benar…Itu caraku menyerangmu saat kecil….sekarang kan kita sudah dewasa, jangan menggunakan cara-cara seperti anak balita lagi…jika sudah dewasa itu, kita harus menyerang dengan cara yang lebih lembut…"

Xiumin menatap wajah kekasihnya itu lekat-lekat.

"Serangan seperti apa contohnya?" Tanya Xiumin penasaan.

Chen menyeringai mesum.

"Contohnya serangan yang seperti ini…"

Chupp!

"Hhhh…dasar mesum!" umpat Xiumin sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jari.

Chen? Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain hanya menunjukkan cengiran anehnya pada Xiumin?

"Dasar aneh!" umpat Xiumin untuk yang kedua kali.

Dan Chen? Kini pria itu malah menarik pinggang Xiumin semakin merapat dan menekankan bibirnya dalam-dalam pada pipi _chubby_ milik pria imut yang berada dalam pangkuannya, membuat pria berpipi _chubby_ itu tertawa geli dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang ajaib itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Winter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini udah pernah aku posting di akun Fb dan juga akun FFN-ku yang lama, tapi akun FFN lamaku udah dihapus pihak FFN, haha…Ini aku repost ulang buat nambah-nambah bacaan readersnim…Udah pada baca belom? **

**Ini Fluff gagal, mian *bow* **

**FF dengan genre Fluff adalah big trobel dan memang bukan keahlianku, tapi aku masih sering maksain diri bikin FF Fluff sih karena penasaran…Aku udah bikin beberapa tema untuk FF EXO Drabble Series ini, tapi entahlah, kayaknya Drabble kayak gini tuh nggak banyak yang minat…yasudah deh, cukup sekian cuap-cuap gajenya…huehehehe…Ripiu jussaeyo…**


	2. Chapter 2

**EXO DRABBLES SERIES**

**.**

**.**

**COFFEE**

**.**

**.**

**By : tmarionlie**

**Cast : All Exo Official Couple**

**Length : Drabble**

**Genre : Fluff Romance**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-EXO Drabbles Series Chapter 2 : Coffee-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Sleepy ( HunHan )~**~**

**.**

**.**

Kepala Luhan sudah terjatuh berkali-kali. Pria cantik itu mengantuk, sudah sejak tadi.

Sehun, kekasih Luhan yang berkulit pucat sejak tadi sibuk mengerjakan lembar latihan soal yang diberikan oleh guru matematika mereka. Ujian sudah dekat, tinggal seminggu lagi waktu yang mereka miliki untuk belajar.

.

.

Tuk'

.

.

Aww'

.

.

Luhan mengelus keningnya yang benar-benar terjatuh dan terantuk meja dihadapannya.

Sehun tertawa. Luhan cemberut.

"Sakit?"tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja"

Sehun tertawa lagi, lalu menarik Luhan mendekat. Tangannya menangkup wajah Luhan, lalu mengecup kening pria cantik itu.

"Masih sakit?"

"Ck!"

Luhan mendorong Sehun. Masih cemberut.

Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan sejenak, lalu beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

Luhan kini melihat-lihat lembar soal itu, lalu membuang nafas lemas.

"Ah, _ngantuk_..."keluhnya, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya dimeja, memejamkan mata.

Kening Luhan berkerut. Aroma yang sangat nikmat menyeruak masuk kehidungnya. Luhan membuka matanya dan menemukan Sehun kini sedang berjongkok disampingnya sambil memegang secangkir kopi panas.

Luhan tersenyum, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa tidak daritadi sih Sehunnie sayang...eighh!"

Sehun mendesah.

"Ucapan terima kasih yang sangat bagus sayang" sindirnya sambil memposisikan tubuhnya duduk didepan lembar tugasnya lagi.

Luhan tertawa, lalu membawa tubuhnya mendekat kesisi kiri kekasih pucatnya itu.

Chupp!

Satu kecupan mendarat dibibir tipis Sehun.

"Terimakasih Sehunnie _baby_" kata Luhan, lalu membentuk _love sign_ diatas kepalanya, membuat Sehun gemas dan hilang semangat untuk belajar lagi.

"Kau membuat mood belajarku lenyap" kata Sehun.

"Lalu kalau tak mau belajar kau mau apa?"

_Smirk_.

"Menurutmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Breakfast ( KaiSoo )~**~**

**.**

**.**

"Astaga, hentikan Jongin!" kata Kyungsoo. Tangannya kini sudah dengan cepat merebut kopi dingin yang baru saja akan diminum oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Kyungie...aku tak bisa jika tidak meminum kopi walau seharipun..." kata Jongin memelas.

"Tapi ini masih pagi, kau bahkan belum sarapan dan sikat gigi!"

"Tapi-"

"Jangan meminum kopi setiap hari, nanti kulitmu menjadi semakin hitam"

"Tap-"

"Pergi sikat gigi dulu, lalu sarapan!" titah Kyungsoo.

"Ck!"

Jongin berdecak, tapi tetap pergi ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi -_dan juga sikat gigi_- Jongin bergegas keluar kamar dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang sibuk mengeluarkan _cake_ polos berwarna cokelat dari dalam oven dan mengeluarkannya dari loyang persegi itu kepiring lebar diatas meja.

Dan...eh? aroma apa ini?

Jongin tersenyum lebar, lalu mendekat.

"_Baby _Soo, apakah yang kau pegang itu adalah..."

"Yup! ini _cake_ dengan bubuk kopi didalamnya..."

"_Assa!_" kata Jongin girang.

Kyungsoo tertawa, lalu memotong sedikit_cake _dan menyodorkannya kehadapan Jongin. Pria berkulit gelap itu langsung menggigit besar _cake_ beraroma menyenangkan itu.

"Enak?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja"

"Kau suka?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Apa perlu kujawab?" kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Jangan meminum kopi lagi ketika kau baru bangun tidur...itu yang membuat perutmu selalu kembung seharian" nasehat Kyungsoo.

"_Okay Boss_"

Jongin telah selesai menikmati sarapannya. Kini tangannya sudah menarik Kyungsoo hingga terduduk dipahanya.

"Besok buatkan lagi" kata Kai sambil mengecupi leher Kyungsoo yang beraroma bayi.

"_Okay Boss_" jawab Kyungsoo, lalu memeluk erat leher kekasihnya dan mendaratkan satu kecupan dibibir Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~New Boyfriend ( Chanbaek )~**~**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun, _coffee latte_ untuk pelanggan di meja 3" kata teman kerja Baekhyun yang kini hendak pergi membuang _cup-cup _kopi sisa ke tong sampah.

Baekhyun mempercepat acara membersihkan mejanya, lalu menyiapkan secangkir _coffe latte _pesanan itu.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun bermaksud mengambil tatakan diseberang meja, tapi tanpa sengaja _cup_berisi _coffee latte_ itu tumpah dan mengotori lantai.

Baekhyun memang ceroboh, itu hal biasa. Teman-temannya juga sudah tau.

"Baekhyun, _coffee latt_-"

"Oke-oke"potong Baekhyun cepat, lalu cepat-cepat membuatkan yang baru.

.

.

**-Meja3-**

**.**

Chanyeol menjambaki rambutnya. Frustasi. Pria tampan itu baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasihnya. Chanyeol mendengus kesal, pesanannya terlalu lama datang. Seorang pria mungil berwajah imut menghampirinya. Chanyeol menatap wajah pria itu tanpa berkedip.

_~Imutnya~_pikirnya.

"Tuan...ini pesanan An-"

Byurrr!

Seseorang tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang, lalu kabur begitu saja.

Baekhyun pucat pasi, lalu membungkuk berkali-kali, meminta maaf. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam sambil menatap kemejanya yang sudah basah.

"Maaf Tuan...maafkan Saya..." kata Baekhyun berkali-kali.

Chanyeol meniup poninya dan berdiri, lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun, menuju _toilet_.

"Bersihkan"perintah Chanyeol.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Baekhyun membasahi serbet yang menggantung dibahunya, lalu mengelap kemeja Chanyeol terburu-buru, bahkan dia lupa memeras serbetnya, yang membuat kemeja Chanyeol malah menjadi basah kuyup.

"Ceroboh sekali sih!" kata Chanyeol.

"Ma-maaf Tuan"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, aku akan menuntutmu!"

Baekhyun terkejut. Baru saja membuka mulutnya, tapi suaranya urung keluar saat melihat Chanyeol mengarahkan telunjuknya tegak, tepat didepan hidungnya.

"Kecuali…"

Jakun Baekhyun naik turun, takut.

"Ke-kecuali?"tanya Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Chanyeol menarik serbet yang digenggam Baekhyun dan meletakkannya asal diatas wastafel, lalu menarik pinggang pria imut itu merapat.

"Kecuali kau mau jadi kekasihku"

"…."

"…."

"Eh?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat. Tiba-tiba saja pria asing dihadapannya itu telah mengecup bibirnya dalam-dalam.

_Apa-apaan? bahkan mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain!_

Tapi ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Jantungnya berdebar kencang kini, _plus_ dengan wajah semerah tomat karena malu.

"Bagaimana? kau mau kan jadi kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Eh?"

_~Bagaimana bisa pria aneh ini tau namaku?~ _

Chanyeol tertawa, lalu menunjuk _name tag _yang berada di dada kiri Baekhyun, seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria mungil itu.

"Selain ceroboh, kau juga pelupa ya"

Baekhyun menunduk, bahkan sulit. Chanyeol terlalu erat memeluknya.

"Bagaimana?"desak Chanyeol lagi.

"Ya...aku mau…" jawab Baekhyun, malu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Trap ( KrisTao )~*~**

**.**

"Tao"

"Ya?"

"Air"

"Ya"

Tao beranjak dari posisi duduknya, lalu bergegas keluar ruangan kerjanya, yang menjadi satu dengan _Boss_ sekaligus tunangannya, Kris.

Setelah mengambil air dari _pantry_, Tao meletakkan gelas itu dihadapan pria pirang itu.

"Nih!" kata Tao, sedikit ketus.

Kris melemparkan senyum remeh padanya, lalu mengambil gelas itu. Keningnya berkerut saat memegang gelas airnya.

"Tao"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa airnya tidak dingin? aku mau air es"

"Tadi kau hanya bilang air!" kata Tao kesal.

Kris tertawa, lalu menunjuk gelas itu dengan isyarat matanya. Tao mendengus, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil gelas Kris, meneguk isinya dengan kesal, lalu keluar lagi dari ruangan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Tao sudah kembali dengan sebotol air dingin ditangannya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali air yang kau bawa?" kata Kris.

"Aku malas bolak-balik" kata Tao jengkel.

"Lalu bagaimana caraku meminumnya? Gelas?"

Tao menepuk jidatnya. Botol itu memang botol besar berukuran 2 liter, yang khusus digunakan untuk menyimpan air dingin di dalam kulkas. Tao berkomat-kamit tak jelas, lalu keluar ruangan lagi untuk mengambil gelas, membuat Kris terkekeh geli. Tao kembali dengan gelasnya _plus_ dengan poutan imut dibibirnya.

"Jangan majukan bibirmu itu_Baby_Panda, kau mau kucium?" kata Kris sambil menuang airnya ke gelas.

"_Hell no!_" kata Tao ketus.

AkhirnyaTao bisa tenang selama beberapa saat. Beberapa kali dia melirik Kris yang kini tengah sibuk memeriksa dokumen-dokumen penting.

Tapi tak lama, karena...

"Tao _Baby_..."

"Ya?"

"Aku _ngantuk_...tolong belikan aku kopi di _coffeeshop_ seberang..."

Tao merengut.

"Sekarang!"kata Kris tegas.

Tao mendengus kesal, tapi tetap keluar membelikan kopi untuk tunangannya itu.

"Dasar naga jelek menyebalkan!" umpat Tao kesal.

Tao kembali dengan kopi hitam panas ditangannya.

Tapi lagi-lagi...

"Kopi hitam?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Tao, meminta penjelasan.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang kopi?"

"Aku mau _capuccino_"

Tao _berasap_.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARITADIIIIII?!" teriak Tao emosi.

Tapi Kris malah tertawa.

"Aisshhhh...aku bisa gila!" kata Tao sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Tao pergi lagi, membeli _cappucino_. Saat melihat _coffee shop_ itu, pikiran piciknya tiba-tiba saja muncul. Tao menyeringai.

"Kubalas kau naga bodoh!"

.

.

Dikantor, Kris menatap arlojinya dan pintu berkali-kali.

"Kemana bayi panda itu? lama sekali..."

Kris beranjak, dan baru mau membuka pintu, tapi Tao sudah duluan masuk kedalam...err... dengan 2 kantong besar ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali sayang?" tanya Kris heran.

"Aku tak mau bolak-balik!" kata Tao. Ketus.

Kini semua jenis kopi ada dimeja Kris. Si pirang itu mengambil salah satu, lalu meneguknya sampai setengah.

"Berapa uang yang kau habiskan untuk kopi-kopi ini? aku akan menggantinya" kata Kris.

"Tak perlu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kopi-kopi itu kudapatkan gratis"

Kris menelengkan kepalanya, bingung.

Tao tertawa geli.

"Aku mengumpulkan semua kopi sisa dari atas meja _coffeeshop_"

Kris langsung menyemburkan kopi yang berada dimulutnya karena _shock_.

"_What?_ Kau…issshhhhh…."

"Habisnya kau menyebalkan"

Tao menjulurkan lidah, lalu beranjak, hendak kabur.

_Gagal_.

Kris mendapatkannya, dan menciuminya sampai Tao sulit bernafas.

"Sekarang kau juga mendapatkan kopi sisa itu sayang…" kata Kris sambil mencubit bibir Tao.

"Ishhh…menyebalkan!"umpat Tao jengkel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Fate ( SuLay )~**~**

**.**

Suho mengambil lebih banyak lagi _snack_ kentang dan memasukkannya ke dalam _trolly _belanjanya. Langkahnya memutar arah, kearah rak minuman kaleng saat ini. Suho mengambil beberapa kaleng jus, lalu berjalan lagi dengan matanya yang menyusuri satu-persatu jenis minuman kaleng di rak minuman itu. Matanya terpaku pada jejeran kaleng minuman berwarna hitam.

_Kopi_.

Suho menggapai salah satunya, lalu menatap kaleng berbentuk ramping itu, lama. Senyum miris terukir dibibirnya.

Kopi kaleng dengan merk ini, adalah sesuatu yang mempertemukannya dengan Lay beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

.

**#flashback#**

.

_Suho baru saja membeli 2 kaleng kopi untuk berjaga-jaga saat dia merasa ngantuk saat menunggu kereta datang. Suho masih menunggu, hingga sesuatu yang berat terjatuh dibahunya. Suho melirik bahunya, dan menemukan sebuah kepala menyandar nyaman disana. Ditatapnya wajah pria yang tertidur itu, dan ia tersenyum._

_~Manisnya~__ pujinya dalam hati._

_Tak lama, pria itu terbangun, lalu terkejut saat menyadari posisinya._

"_Ah, maafkan aku…" kata pria itu kikuk._

"_Its ok"__kata Suho._

"_Terima kasih….aku harus pergi, keretaku sudah datang…maaf ya…"_

_Tapi sebelum pria itu benar- benar pergi, Suho memanggilnya lagi._

"_Hey!"_

_Pria manis itu menoleh._

"_Ya?"_

_Suho mengambil salah satu kopinya, lalu memberikannya pada si manis itu._

"_Untukmu…jangan tertidur saat dikereta"_

_Pria itu tersenyum, menampilkan__dimple __yang sangat manis dipipinya._

"_Terima kasih…err…"_

"_Suho…namaku Suho…kau?"_

"_Aku Lay…"_

"_Senang bertemu denganmu Lay…"_

"_Ya, aku juga…Bye Suho-__ssi__…"_

_Suho melambai pada Lay saat pria itu pergi._

.

**#End flashback#**

.

.

Suho membuang nafasnya.

"Lay…apa aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu?" gumam Suho lirih.

Suho memasukkan kopi itu ke _trolly _belanjanya, lalu hendak mengambil lebih banyak, tapi tanpa sengaja tangannya malah menggenggam tangan seseorang.

Suho menoleh cepat kearah pria yang berdiri disampingnya, dan sekejap saja matanya sudah membulat sempurna.

"Kau-"

Pria itu juga terkejut, tapi langsung tersenyum manis, menunjukkan _deep dimple _itu pada Suho untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hay Suho-_ssi_…"

Suho terpana.

"Kau….masih mengingatku?" Tanya Suho.

"Tentu saja…aku masih sangat ingat padamu…" kata Lay, tetap tersenyum.

Suho juga tersenyum.

Tak ada lagi obrolan, tapi kini kedua pria itu sudah saling memeluk satu sama lainnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Lay…"

"Ya…aku juga…"

Pelukan itu terlepas, lalu keduanya saling melemparkan senyum kikuk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Umm…Lay, apa kau mau mampir ke kedai kopi…umm…denganku?"

Lay terdiam, tapi beberapa saat kemudian kembali menunjukkan _dimple_ menawan miliknya.

"Ya, tentu saja" katanya masih sambil menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

Keduanya mulai berjalan beriringan, menembus tubuh-tubuh manusia di tempat itu. Entah siapa yang memulai, kedua tangan kini telah bertaut, mata telah saling melirik dengan pipi-pipi yang sama-sama memerah entah karena apa.

_~Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta~_ batin keduanya, bersamaan dengan tautan tangan yang saling mengerat satu sama lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Ex Boyfriend? ( ChenMin )~**~**

**.**

Xiumin meneguk kopi hitam itu sekali lagi.

Pria berpipi _chubby _itu _stress_. Sudah genap dua minggu diaputus dengan kekasihnya, Chen.

Sejak awal hubungan mereka memang selalu diwarnai dengan pertengkaran. Ah, bukan…itu salah! Mereka bahkan tidak pernah bertengkar, karena Chen tak pernah mau menanggapi jika Xiumin sudah mulai emosi.

Chen sangat sabar, dan Xiumin sangat keras kepala.

Chen tak suka berdebat. Hal itu yang kadang membuat Xiumin sering merasa kesal. Menurut Xiumin, Chen itu terlalu monoton dan baik juga membosankan.

"Ugghh"

Xiumin meremas rambut cokelatnya.

Sekejap kemudian airmata sudah mengalir dipipinya. Pria _chubby_ ini merasa sangat kesal, karena Chen mengiyakan begitu saja saat Xiumin meminta putus.

"Chen _babo _!"umpat Xiumin.

Mereka putus hanya karena masalah sepele. Hanya karena tak suka menunggu, Xiumin langsung memutuskan Chen karena pria itu terlambat selama setengah jam di jadwal kencan mereka. Dan demi Tuhan, Xiumin baru menyadari jika sikapnya itu sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Menyesal, itu yang dirasakan Xiumin saat ini.

Xiumin menatap sekitarnya. _Coffee shop _ini adalah tempat favoritnya dengan Chen. Mereka hampirmenghabiskan sebagian waktu kencan mereka ditempat ini.

Xiumin menunduk lagi, menatap sepatunya sendiri.

.

.

Criinnggggg!

.

.

Suara lonceng yang digantungkan dipintu _coffee shop_berbunyi nyaring, menandakan seseorang masuk kedalam.

Xiumin melirik kearah pintu, dan langsung membeku saat matanya melihat mantan kekasihnya itu berdiri sambil menatapnya juga.

Chen diam beberapa saat, tapi kemudian tersenyum lembut kearah Xiumin.

"Hay Minnie….kau disini juga?" sapa Chen ramah.

Xiumin membuang tatapannya kearah lain.

Chen tersenyum, lalu duduk dihadapan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Chen.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Xiumin ketus.

"Ini tempat umum, lagipula aku suka tempat ini karena ingatanku tentang tempat ini sangat menyenangkan…"

Xiumin tercekat.

Hening….

Xiumin menunduk dalam, lalu perlahan tangannya meraih jemari Chen yang berada diatas meja dihadapannya.

"Chen…._bogoshippo_…"

"….."

"….."

Hati Xiumin mencelos perih, Chen tak merespon, tak menjawab. Chen berubah.

Xiumin menarik tangannya, melepaskan tangan Chen, tapi…..

"_Nado bogoshippo_…"kata Chen, lalu menautkan jari-jari mereka.

Xiumin menatap Chen lama, menatap senyum pria baik hati ituyang diberikan tulus untuknya.

Xiumin bangkit dari duduknya, lalu meraih leher Chen dan mencium lembut tepat dibibir pria itu.

"_Saranghae…_" kata Xiumin, tulus.

Chen tersenyum, lalu balas menarik pipi _chubby_ Xiumin dan mengecup bibir Xiumin dalam-dalam.

"_Nado.._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Coffee….END!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble gaje egen ^_^**

**Ripiu jussaeyo ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big thanks**

**.**

**.**

**Alianablack13 | Xyln | FriederichOfficial | jinyeoley | Nino1307SJEXO | taufikunn9 | ByunFire | AYP | aeroflare | Huang Mir | Kim Leera | istrinya suho | Initial D 0326 | the-dancing-petals | yongin21 | babesulay | Maple fujoshi2309**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang udah Ripiu, Fav dan Follow…I Lop U…huehehe…**


End file.
